


A WARMTH

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, enjoying a warm glow, fluffies fluff that ever was fluffed, self made fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: The usual cast of idiots huddling together about Rodimus’ fire and the warmth of each other.





	A WARMTH

Rodimus huffs and crosses his arms.  He glares at the ground in front of him.  Ratchet taps a poker against the ground in front of him, drawing Rodimus’ optics up to Ratchet’s.  He gives the medic a sheepish look before taking a deep breath and centering himself.  The flames licking his armor die down to a soft glow as he peeks at Ratchet who is giving him a warm approving smile.  Rodimus shifts and mumbles again how dumb of an idea this was while looking away.  Drift smiles and hands Rodimus a roasted energon sweet.  Rodimus brightens again in his excitement before enjoying the gooey goodness with a happy sigh.  Ratchet and Drift make a few more toasted energon sweets using Rodimus’ inante fire abilities to help, letting him “steal” one every once in a while.

Minimus sips at the container of energex while walking over to where Ten was repainting a bit of the Magnus armor.  Ten hesitates but shyly accepts the drink Minimus offers to him and sits down next to the smaller mech.  Both silently watch this planet’s snowfall in large fluffy flakes of crystalline metal.  It was rather quiet beautiful and reminded Minimus of his time exploring one of the arctic reaches of Cybertron.  He soon has Ten laughing with a story about how he and his brother had tried to identify the crystalline structures.

Rewind places a hand over his spark.  A hand strokes over his helm before settling on his shoulder.  Rewind turns with bright optics and hops into Chromedome’s arms who gives a pleasant rev of his engine as Rewind presses their heads together and transmits a video over their private comm-line.  There is a teasing and promising glint to Rewind’s optics as he nuzzles under Chromedome’s chin.

Brainstorm guaffs and pats Chromedome on the back before turning back to his card game he was determined to win against Nightbeat and Nautica.  Skids and Rung sit nearby working on a model ship that Rung had pulled from his subspace and the pair of them had tuned nearly everything out.

Swerve leans back against Whirl, napping in the peaceful calm.  And Whirl, sigh, was peeking at Tailgate and Cyclonus as they skirted about the issue of each other.  It was honestly driving him more nuts then he already was.  Skids grinning at him wasn’t helping any either.  He was tempted to pick Swerve up and dumb him into Skids’ lap before marching over there and picking Tailgate up to help him give Cyclonus a kiss already.  Only the large sword laying next to Cyclonus was making him think twice about helping the budding couple out.

As the usual cast of idiots settle into their little impromptu shelter, the universe about the little place seems to pause (and don’t worry Brainstorm has sworn off messing with the fabric of time and space for now).  They lean on each other and support each other, freely sharing their warmth with each other, and in Rodimus’ case he is quite literally sharing his warmth.  Anyway!  For this time there is only them and the revel in it.


End file.
